


【队詹】酒馆之后（半pwp 一发完）

by shelven



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 队詹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelven/pseuds/shelven
Summary: Bucky在卡特特工旁若无人地邀请了自己的挚友共舞后内心莫名难受，躲起来酗酒。而Steve当然会找他。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 17





	【队詹】酒馆之后（半pwp 一发完）

1.  
酒馆内灯光暧昧，酒香弥漫——其实混杂着一众大兵身上健康的汗臭或其他新奇的体味，再加上姑娘们浓重的香水，倒也不见得多么醇香好闻，更多的只是展现着艰苦的战争年代里躲在角落一齐喘气偷欢的那点生命力。而Bucky属实是当中最鲜活的一个，亮晶晶的眼眸和时刻欢快的嘴角，头顶上不听话的乱毛，和软绵绵的嗓音里蕴含的能量，他总是人群的焦点，姑娘的意中人，大兵们喜欢的孩子。即使美国队长在这也一样。

但Bucky现在不在这。真是奇怪，被从九头蛇基地救回来后的小憩时光，承载着杀敌志向、思乡情结和战友之间总是不说出来的情谊的小酒馆，任何一个在战争中受了创伤的人在时空的缝隙里疗伤的绝佳时间地点。而Bucky，一个最会在困境里自己找乐子的年轻中士，他居然不在。

其实Bucky似乎并没有受到什么伤害，心灵和身体上皆是。Steve把他救回来后就一刻不缓地将他送到医疗室，几番向军医确认过他并无大碍。“放心吧，”军医说，“这个年轻人体质很好，精神也很好。”事实是确实不错，Bucky还轻松地对他笑，调侃他现在又高又壮的身体。Steve紧张兮兮的神经也勉强放松下来，任Bucky揉搓开他紧皱的眉心后给出一个疲累的笑容。他说：“我实在太害怕……我无法想象失去你。”而Bucky，还坐在病床上打吊针，把他金发乱蓬的脑袋拥进怀里，用他迷人的嗓音说：“我怎么会离开你呢？小Stevie，你知道我一直都会在你身边的啊。”

但Bucky现在不在他身边。其实他方才是在的，坐在Steve相邻的椅子上和他喝酒，说他会加入咆哮突击队看着那个布鲁克林的小个子，嘲笑美国队长的国旗紧身衣。但他也并不是只会嘲笑小Stevie，他在Carter特工离开之后嘲讽了他自己——“我简直像个隐形人”，Steve把手搭在他的肩膀上安慰说卡特特工说不定有个朋友，但Bucky神色轻松，谁也看不出他是否在强颜欢笑。

但Bucky去哪了呢？Steve方才和刚成立的咆哮突击队的几个队员寒暄了一番，再转过身时身旁的副手兼狙击手就没了身影。他在昏暗的灯光下找寻了一番，推搡开摇摇欲坠或脚步凌乱的士兵，到各个角落去都没有找到棕发的青年。小酒馆就这么点大，Bucky能在哪儿呢？

可其实真正的问题是，Bucky为什么要离开他去别的地方？

Steve一个个地问过去：“Dum Dum，你看到Bucky了吗？Jim，你知道Bucky去哪儿了吗？老板，Bucky是不是结账了走了？”有姑娘扯着他的衣角想把他带到自己身边：“队长，找什么呢，是能共度春宵的人吗？”Steve力度温柔地扯开姑娘的纤纤玉手，神态正直地问她：“你有没有看到一个棕色短发的年轻男人？”姑娘撇撇嘴，“原来是想要男人啊，棕色短发的这里不是一抓一大把吗。”

她说得对，棕色短发的年轻男人太多了，而那双猫瞳一样闪亮又机灵的绿眼睛在这充斥着室内的醉乎乎的迷雾里想必并没有被众人像Steve一样刻到心里，那便不能成为找寻他的线索。真烦人，Steve想，怎么都找不到人，明明是哥哥，怎么那么淘气呢？

Steve忘了即使是在儿时，Bucky也总是更淘气的那个。他会爬到果树上偷别人家里的果实，然后在Steve涨红了脸却声音轻柔的斥责里将果皮削去，用它堵住Steve 的嘴。他偷了好几个，却只吃了几口，将剩下的藏在抽屉里，说是等Steve馋了再削给他——他总是将皮削得干干净净，担心着Steve吃下去脏东西又引发了肠胃问题，Steve吃完后，他会盯着那双色泽并不鲜艳但形状完美的双唇，内心里得意自己有好好给Steve补充营养，当一个好哥哥。

Bucky即使淘气，却也确实是个好哥哥。将Steve从混混手里救回再不要命似的和他们狂殴一顿已是家常便饭，那些独属于男孩子的并不细致至极的照料总带着青涩的鲁莽和克制的小心翼翼，最终轻柔地浇在史蒂夫这颗豆芽身上，好歹也是保着他一路磕磕绊绊地长大了。而Steve现在长到这般高大壮实自然也是喜出他望外，小豆芽已经强大到能孤身一人从九头蛇的基地里把他和一千多号俘虏救出来，看起来已经不需要他的保护和照顾——但只有Bucky知道，Steve骨子里还是那个倔强莽撞的脾性，如果没有他，怕又是要时常撞出一身伤。他得在他身后看着他。

Steve记得Bucky说的这句话，但就这么短短一瞬，他怎么就不见人影了呢？Steve急得焦头烂额，虽然他并不是在担心Bucky会再受到什么伤害，这里是自己人的地盘，但他不习惯挚友会一言不发地莫名失踪，走之前甚至还丢下过一句要守着他的话，但又立马失信，让人心急如焚好一番找。菲尔沃斯对他说：“队长别找啦，詹姆斯现在说不定和哪个姑娘滚到床上去，正快活着呢！”Steve回以一个苦笑，他知道Bucky一定不会一声不吭就去自己找乐子，以他的性子非得拉上自己一起不可，就像从前许多次荒唐的四人约会一样。Steve泄力地靠在吧台上，微不可闻地叹了口气。

“队长，你在找巴恩斯中士是吗？”Steve回头，酒馆年幼的门童对他说：“我好像看到他往门后边的酒仓去了。”Steve道过谢，几乎是急不可耐地冲向了后门——他只顾着在室内和门外附近找，倒不知道后边还有这么块儿地。酒仓的门虚掩着，Steve轻慢地打开它探身进去，再放轻手脚地往里走。他也不知道自己为何要轻手轻脚，也许是担心惊扰了里头Bucky的情绪，亦或是怕Bucky听到动静转头就跑？可Bucky为什么要躲着他，他甩甩头，甩掉那些莫名其妙的想法，在一列酒架前停住。

Bucky正靠着酒柜坐在地上，凶猛地给自己灌的酒注流而下，淌湿了他的大部分前襟。他连脸上都是乱糟糟的，眼神迷离，一口酒也不知是喝进去的还是流出来了，看着来人的方向软得令人心痒地叫了声Steve。

Steve大步走过去蹲下：“你怎么躲在这里喝酒……还把自己搞成这个样子。”他抹了一把Bucky的脸，将那绿眼睛显露一些，但下方湿润的红唇又莫名地让他意乱情迷。

Bucky并不自知地伸出粉嫩的舌头，绕着红唇舔了一圈，说：“我来喝酒啊……这里有好多好多酒！你发现了吗？”说着，还伸出手指了一圈周围的酒柜，又坐直了一些，将手里的酒瓶递到Steve唇边，像小时候用削了皮的果子堵住小豆芽的嘴。

Steve好笑地应一声，就着他的手喝了一口，问为什么要躲着自己在酒库里喝酒，酒馆里的酒不够吗？他还说：“都不知道你付了帐没有，怕不是偷喝的。”

Bucky委屈地撇下嘴，那模样让Steve心里一颤，立马反思自己是否太严苛，Bucky却毫不客气地推了他一把，气忿地嘟囔起来。那力气对一个喝醉酒的人来说可不小，Steve被推得顺势坐在地上，屁股都隐隐作痛。Bucky口齿不清的唇里溢出来一些半是咒骂半是埋怨的话，但那语气听起来只像是撒娇。他挪动屁股坐到Bucky身边去，听着Bucky的话皱紧了眉头。

“是因为我老是这样管你你才想躲着我？真的吗？”Steve眉心的褶皱加深，“你是因为想躲我才跑到这里来？”

而Bucky不吭声了，他缩起身子，往远离Steve的方向挪，表情脆弱得像被责骂的小狗。

Steve心软下来，跟着靠过去握住他的手腕哄他：“好了我的错，别气了。”，自己也不曾意识到语气里满是耐心与温柔。Bucky不搭理他，他有样学样把酒瓶递到Bucky唇边，在眼前人低下头去吮吸瓶口的时候再开口：“喝完这瓶就快点和我回去吧，现在很晚了。”

Bucky脸色大变，一挥手甩开了酒瓶，任它摔在地上清脆的声响破碎，空气里弥漫的酒味愈加浓郁，一股脑钻进鼻腔令人发昏。Bucky皱着鼻子说：“才不要和你回去！你，你这个混蛋……”

Bucky说着脏话，嗓音却越发绵软，连身体也软下去，顺着酒柜一滩泥似的往下滑。Steve赶紧把人揽过来，那颗翘着乱毛的脑袋沉甸甸落在自己肩膀上，交接处却是Bucky脸颊柔软的触感。他顾不上Bucky为何无故骂他混蛋，只有怀里的人疲惫的身躯昭示着困倦的事实，驱赶他回到憩息地——是的，军帐里的宿舍称不上家，但好歹是他争取来的和Bucky的一个小窝，单独的，就像那间布鲁克林的小公寓。

他把Bucky的手臂放到自己宽厚的肩膀上，顺势圈住他窄细的腰，把人从地上提了起来。Bucky神志不清地嘟囔了几句，倒也勉强站稳了脚，跟着他往门外走去，拖沓的脚步还踢过那可怜酒瓶的碎片，摩擦出不雅的声响。起身之前，Steve本想处理掉它们，但他舍不得Bucky在他肩上的温度，隔着两层军装也温温软软，挠得他的心酥酥地痒。

他们走出门外，碰见方才那个门童看起来像是守在这里，眼巴巴地看着Steve似乎在求老爷赏赐。Steve用空着的那只手抽出钱夹，估摸着抽取了几张递给小孩：“中士在里头喝了几瓶酒，这里是酒钱，拿去给你们老板。里面还打碎了一瓶，和他说我很抱歉，补偿费在这里面了。”门童乖顺地点头，Steve揉了揉他棕色的短发：“你的小费也在，去买冰淇淋吃吧。”小孩的发质细软，手心里是一阵酥麻，望着孩童欢快离去的背影，他不着边际地想起Bucky小时候牵着他去买零食的画面，也是如此欢腾，活像一只精力旺盛的小鹿。连发丝都是同样柔软——Steve偏过头去，脸庞挨到Bucky翘起的棕发，是和儿时并无大差的触感。

没能和队友告别，他们就走上回窝的路，那本来是属于美国队长的专属宿舍，却在Steve的据理力争和长篇大论下成了二人间。他那会军姿站着，身上的深绿色军装一丝不苟，脖颈的青筋却条条爆出，刻意压制的声音里满是不愿顺从的蛮劲。Fillips上校头痛他为何总如此烦人，一而再违抗命令，他只梗着脖子重复说过的话：“Barnes中士从小和我一起长大，我们习惯住在一起”，“Barnes中士刚从九头蛇基地被救回，需要我的照顾”……最终上校还是挥挥手允了，但在Steve离开时十分清晰地咒骂了一句。他不以为然，走向病患处和Bucky分享这个好消息的心早已雀跃地飞出了胸膛。

他此刻也归心似箭——Bucky看起来醉得不轻，需要人的照料。明明从前Bucky才是有经验照顾人的那个，但现在两人的体型翻转，他便也迫不及待地想要把位置也翻转，好好照顾Bucky，把多年的情分都补回去。他还要保护Bucky，以前是小巷尾，现在是战场，他要像Bucky照看他一样照看Bucky，让他和自己一起在战争结束后平安回乡，回到那间布鲁克林的小公寓，在床上肆意享受窗外投进来的阳光。

不过那张小床现在怕是容不下他们二人了，毕竟美国队长现在的体型可比泡发了的豆芽还要大上几倍呢。

但Bucky在最初的诧异惊叹过后似乎不太喜欢自己这副身躯，他嘟囔过“好怀念以前的小Stevie啊”，看自己的眼神有时会出现莫名的落寞。Steve并未放在心上，Bucky也许只是不大习惯，或者不服小个子在一针剂一束光后变得比他辛勤锻炼的还大只——但现在他不这么认为了，Bucky大概是真的不爱，因为他在抱怨：

“Steve你的肌肉怎么那么硬，硌得我手臂好疼……”

“弄疼你了吗？”Steve把Bucky的手臂从肩膀上拿下来，轻按了几下他的大臂内侧，指尖的触感结实且充满弹性，确实比自己来自血清的肌肉柔软许多。

Bucky像是又被他按痛了，气从中来，手臂一挥挡开了他，皱着脸埋怨道：“疼，疼死我了！你还那么高那么壮，我手臂搭上去累死了，又酸又疼，还抱不住抱不稳！”

Steve心里一阵委屈，眉毛撇下来，活脱脱一副大狗被斥责后耷拉下耳朵垂头丧气的模样。他小心翼翼地问：“Bucky…你是不是很不喜欢我现在的样子？”

Bucky摇摇晃晃地拿出士兵身上常带的小罐酒又喝起来，接着壮过胆似的恶狠狠地呛道：“没错！非常不喜欢！”

“可…为什么？”

“你现在可厉害啦！超级士兵，美国队长，万人迷！”他连珠炮般吐出一串头衔，而后突然和Steve一样委屈起来：“就不要你的詹哥哥了……”

Steve顿时一头雾水，想不出个所以然。

“你在说什么呢，万人迷不还是你吗？我怎么觉得喜欢你的姑娘比喜欢我的还多一些呢？”

Bucky已经站不稳脚，又灌了一口道：“大美女Carter特工都喜欢你！你肯定也喜欢她吧，你看看你们那个眉目传情的样子，啧啧啧！”

Steve觉得自己恍然大悟：“你喜欢Peggy？”

Bucky一口酒尽数喷在他整洁的军装上。

2.  
Bucky被自己戳穿后羞愤无比，新旧酒劲一齐上来晕得走不动路，Steve索性把这头小鹿背在背上继续往军窝走去。此刻已是凌晨时分，周遭一片漆黑，树林的影子被月光投在地上，树影间明暗恍惚，夜风吹过掀起一阵窸窣，将光晃得更晕神。Steve就不紧不慢地走着，汲取过教训地双手圈稳Bucky的大腿，上半身分担着小鹿不轻的重量，让他靠得更安稳舒适，还时不时问一声疼不疼。Bucky有时有气无力地应一句，有时没有动静，想必是大脑晕乎得跟浆糊一般，支撑不起清醒的神智。若是他没有找到他，他难道就这副模样在酒库里呆上一晚上吗？

Steve暗自欣喜自己有在保护Bucky，周围过于沉默的死寂和零落的蟋蟀声却让他一阵心悸。他犹豫片刻，还是选择打破这寂静，让回窝之路不太沉闷。

要说些什么呢？

其实他们之间从不缺少话题，但眼下显然有最合适的——他可是要照顾Bucky的人：

“Bucky，你要是喜欢Peggy就去追求她吧，我其实对她并没有太多感觉，只是单纯的欣赏而已，我不会和你争的。嗯，就算她喜欢我我也会拒绝她的，你知道的，我怎么会抢你喜欢的人呢？如果她确实不喜欢你，天涯何处无芳草，喜欢你的女孩这么多，真的很多，你没有必要把感情都耗在一个人身上……”

他像自言自语一般絮絮叨叨讲了一路，语无伦次，只跟着脑海里飘忽不定的想法自说一气，也没有留言Bucky是否在听，或者是否认可。

在隐隐约约见到军营的灯光时，他知道了Bucky的回答是——吐了他一身。

3.  
Steve拧开宿舍门，把那头死猪一样的小鹿尽可能轻柔地放在属于美国队长的办公椅上后，才锁上门并褪去自己沾上Bucky呕吐物的外套。衬衫领口也沾染上一些，他思索几秒，解开领口几粒扣子，将领子再往外翻了两层，把衬衫穿成了V领。再回过头去的时候，Bucky已经清醒了，坐在椅子上一脸茫然地看着他，仿佛还搞不清此刻的状况。

Steve在他面前弯下腰，笑着说了句“酒醒了？”，伸出手像对那个门童一样揉乱了Bucky的棕发。Bucky呆愣地看着他，面色潮红，眼眸湿润，Steve的心弦突然被不知什么撩拨了，鬼使神差地将手掌下移，抚上了Bucky的脸颊。和先前肩膀上隔了两层军装的触感不同，和儿时打闹着把他的脸颊胡乱捏红的触感也不同，此刻在略微粗糙的掌心里的，是区别于一般成年男人的细腻和柔软，拇指移动，丰盈柔嫩便从虎口溢出来，透着微红。也许是醉酒的缘故，Bucky的脸在发烫，灼热着他掌心的纹路，隐隐传递着温热的情愫，从指尖的酥麻沿着神经、血管一路震颤着，到达心脏。

然后他的心脏漏跳了一拍。

他觉得Bucky真美。

噢，Bucky当然美——他可是布鲁克林的小王子啊，只需盈盈一笑，眼波流转，就会有不知多少姑娘前仆后继地拜倒在他的魅力之下。从八岁到八十岁的女士都喜欢他，夸他是落入尘间的仙子，即使穿着和Steve同款的最普通的背带裤也矫健优美得像一头属于精灵国的雄鹿。他也曾在年幼时凝视Bucky天使般的睡颜看到入神，即使那双美得如铺满绿宝石的湖一般的眼睛盍上了，那随着呼吸颤动着的浓密睫毛和形状优美的嘴唇依然迷人得令人沉醉。他记得他当时想吻它们。

——但Bucky是他的挚友、好哥们，向来如此。不是吗？而他又在想些什么？

他猛然直起身深呼吸一口，摇晃脑袋甩走脑中没有具象的旖旎，大步走向浴室，脚步凌乱得仿佛他才是喝醉的那个。

4.  
打开淋浴，调试好水温，朝浴室外唤了一声让人进来洗漱，外头却没有传来回应。他走出去，没有关闭水流，让它保持着这个合适的温度流淌，把Bucky半拖半拽拉进了浴室摁在里头的小板凳上。Bucky头昏脑胀、懵懵懂懂的，直到Steve褪去他的军装外套，开始解他衬衫的扣子时才警觉过来，抓住他比自己的粗壮一圈的手腕问：“你这是干嘛？”

Steve没有理会他的制止，另一只手开始解他的皮带：“脱衣服洗澡。”

Bucky竟然使出浑身力气推开了他，还大喊了一声“臭流氓，别碰我！”。Steve又一次一头雾水，染上年轻气盛的些许怒意：“Bucky，你怎么了？我们以前不是也经常一起洗澡吗？”

Bucky再一次出乎Steve的意料——他竟然哭了起来。

眼泪汹涌地淌出，脸颊上的潮红扩散到眼眶，Bucky看起来伤心得紧，肩膀一耸一耸地抖动，胸腔由于混乱的呼吸大幅度隆起，气息进入呼吸道的声音急促而刺耳。Steve慌了阵脚，呆愣着不知所措，Bucky哭哭啼啼地指控：“死混蛋，以前看你可怜兮兮照顾你，现在养大了你就这么对我……”

Steve急切地问：“我怎么对你了？”话音未落就是Bucky口齿不清的抽泣：“伤了我的心还脱我的衣服……”

Steve沉默了，因为他在思考。他关掉了水闸，以免嘈杂的水声钻进脑子里和已然混乱无比的思维搅在一起更疯狂地嗡嗡作响，但Bucky的哭声依然让人心烦意乱——烦的不是Bucky，是他自己没有本事哄好醉酒的小鹿；乱的也不是Bucky，是他自己心里那点异样的思绪。共同生活、成长到这个年岁，Steve从来没有见过Bucky哭得如此楚楚可怜、落魄心碎，Bucky从来都是阳光的、爽朗的，偷了果子也不害怕反而兴奋地大喊的。Steve见他哭只在自己生重病时，急切的眼眸和充满恐惧的声音，想遏制却止不住眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉。或者过于淘气被母亲打得实在疼时，眼眶红红地落下几滴，还咬着嘴唇倔强。还年幼时看见黑白电视里残忍的新闻，哭得脸蛋红红地问为什么。快成年时在Sarah去世后，穿着一身肃穆的正装，低着头让眼泪不经过脸庞直接拥吻大地，怕自己的情绪让Steve更加难过。但他好像从来没有为自己而哭过——不算上孩童时忍不住的生理性泪水，和Steve相信上了战场后的Bucky也从未因身体上的不适流过泪。他从来没有为自己哭过。

除了现在。哭得如此酣畅淋漓、不带杂质。

Steve犹豫着靠近他，抚摸他柔软的发丝，轻声哄了几句，但自己也不知自己说了什么。小鹿哭成了花脸猫，Steve从浴室的纸筒里抽出粗糙的纸巾，替Bucky擦去澎湃的涕泪，可当他近距离地注视着那张乱七八糟但美丽依旧的脸庞时，眼前的景致和脑海中的一幕重合，猝不及防地令他的心猛地一震。

是他今晚在酒库找到Bucky时他的模样。

Bucky……曾一个人躲在酒库里哭。

他的心霎时被狠狠地拧紧了，一时间痛得说不出话，痛得无法呼吸。他想咆哮、想质问到底是什么让Bucky伤心至此，也让他束手无策地心痛至此，他一定要用上美国队长的全力去解决它，还小鹿一个美好夜晚与梦境，但脑海中突如其来的关于罪魁祸首的答案显现时，连他自己也不敢相信。

也不知过了多久，Bucky哭累了，朦胧的眼神对上他的，却在瞬间猛然清醒。他用力推开Steve冲出浴室，磕磕绊绊的脚步声凌乱无章。Steve担忧地立马跟了出去，Bucky趴在门上研究门锁，因醉酒而抖动的手却怎么也打不开，先前被解开的裤腰带还挂在腰上傻乎乎地支棱着，因弯着腰而上卷的衬衫和军裤分出一道春色，白皙得近乎晃眼。Steve走过去，Bucky嘟囔着“怎么打不开”“我要离开这里”“混蛋”，却被Steve圈住手腕翻过身抵在了门上，眼前是那张放大了的英俊的脸，下颔比豆芽方一些。

Steve的脸越靠越近，充斥着成熟荷尔蒙的鼻息打在他的鼻尖唇畔，引得他一阵发痒。他不满地皱了皱鼻子，Steve开口，低沉的声音震得脑袋嗡嗡作响：“Bucky……你是不是喜欢我？”

没等Bucky能用醉酒的脑瓜想出“我当然喜欢我的好朋友”这种插科打诨的话，Steve就补充：“Sexual love.”眼神坚毅地与自己对视，不容有谎，说出来的却是这般混蛋的话语。

Bucky的眼眶又一次红了，但他在这晚流过太多泪，眼睛肿胀得发痛，并不想再哭。他梗着脖子嘴硬地开口，吐出来一些混乱的话：“谁会喜欢你啊，小个子，不就是长了点肌肉有什么了不起的……”

Steve近乎凶狠的眼神堵住他的话，他只压低嗓音说了句“真的吗？”，Bucky就几乎站不住脚。两人之间尴尬但暧昧的沉默弥漫着，空气中的酒味似乎让雄性激素有了实体，莽撞地不肯消散，甚至往鼻腔内越钻越深，互相占据了另一个人的理智。Steve的心跳得很快，仿佛要冲撞出胸膛，但终归只能困于那雄伟的胸肌下，把四周的寂静搅得愈发燥热——他知道不是只有他自己听得到这心跳。

安静持续了半晌，也许没有半晌，只是两人在彼此眼中都占得太满，连带着放大了眼中的一切，包括感知的时间也被无限拉长，而他们就在时间尺的一点上进行着拉锯战，谁也不肯先跳出来回归正常，也许只是无限贪恋着这一刻。

然而时间总得往下走。

Steve吻上Bucky的唇的那刻，感觉到的竟只有无与伦比的宁静，连身下亢奋无比、催促着这个吻的燥热都似乎在一瞬间不复存在，只有脑海里唯一的声音在说，他早该吻他。

不是这样不当，不是快速解决，而是他们本该如此——也许在布鲁克林某一个躁动的盛夏，他们在树下享用一丝荫凉时，就应该这样毫无芥蒂地拥吻。不是谁偷吻谁，也不是谁强吻谁，Bucky从那刻几乎要炸开的紧绷到此刻逐渐放松的享受投入在告诉Steve，他没有做错。

是的，他几乎可以确认了。Bucky喜欢他，而他也喜欢Bucky。

或许比喜欢还要多些，不然怎么撑得起他对他长年的悉心照料，和他对他孤注一掷的独身营救？

毫无技巧、只是在触碰彼此的吻暂时被放开，两人得以稍作喘息，而Bucky红着脸回答了他的问题，两个问题：“是的，我爱你。”

Steve几乎急不可耐地再次吻上去：“我也爱你。”

这一次他们有更多时间，顺着时间尺往下走只会更美妙。Bucky慢慢张开嘴唇接纳Steve探入更曼妙的境地，耐心地引导这个情事上的半大孩子，让他们随着最舒适的节奏张合、深入、搅动、缠绵，分离的一时半刻也连着舍不得断开的情丝。两人情动地拥吻了一会，两个硬得发疼的性器互相摩擦，但谁也没有想要有下一步的意思。光是接吻，他们就快乐得几乎要晕掉，无人敢触碰别的禁忌，仿佛那样会把这一刻其实只是幻境的幸福泡泡戳破，然后又跌回冰冷黑暗的现实。

但此刻不是幻境，它真切又滚烫，热情又隐忍。Steve循规蹈矩地遵循了一会Bucky的节奏，但很快变得就不满足。他想要看着Bucky为他而意乱情迷、美得愈加惊心动魄的脸颊，看着他充满了情欲而染上殷红的绿眼睛，看着他优美的嘴唇在自己的舔舐下愈发鲜亮莹润，红得就像他心里那把火。于是他别扭地睁开眼睛，又转换着角度去描摹那张完美的脸庞，口腔里越发混乱，欲火也燃烧地更加旺盛。

Bucky察觉到他的异样，睁开眼推开了他。Steve不解地问怎么了，Bucky随口捏造了个借口：“你衣领上有我的呕吐物，臭。”

Steve挑起眉毛，玩味的眼神让Bucky突然心悸。他不知道这个男人被点燃后会如此猛烈且具有压迫感，活脱脱一只发情的野兽，不停地索取、吞噬、淹没……——而他们现在甚至还没真正开始。

在Bucky的注视下，Steve解开了V领下最上的一颗扣子，一道分明的胸肌中缝露出来，在涔涔的汗下反射出亮光。他看到Bucky咽喉滚动，吞下一口唾沫。

他再解开一颗、又一颗，越来越多的景致袒露出来，在燥热的空气里嚣张地展示自己的勇猛。待Steve将衬衫褪去，Bucky已然看呆，脸庞的毛细血管随着心跳收缩震动，带着薄薄的脸皮一起阵阵发烫。尽管触碰过藏在可笑的国旗紧身衣、整洁的深绿色军装下的这具胴体，但实实在在地亲眼目睹还是第一回。这简直是一幅神作，每块肌肉都强壮得恰到好处，形状、大小、线条、比例、甚至隆起的弧度都美得像经过精密计算，而它们之间又配合得如此完美无缺，像乐队里最佳的排列组合，能让各司其职发挥最大的作用——这具肌体的作用显然强大无比，它让他孤身一人铲除一个基地，让他穿越大火向他飞跃而来。

这具身体就应该属于Steve……属于拥有高洁灵魂的Steve。Steve从来都不该只是那个被锁在多病的躯壳里力不从心的小个子，他值得一具完美强壮的身体来承载他的灵魂，光大他的信念。上帝，他怎么会不喜欢现在的Steve？这样的Steve愈发耀眼得有如神衹，所有人都会为他心醉神迷，而这才是他本来的模样。

Steve像是看穿了他的心思：“你还记得吗，今天早些时候你说你不喜欢这样的我。”

Bucky灵魂出窍般喃喃道：“怎么，怎么会不喜欢……你值得它，你值得所有最好的，你是我的光，我的爱……Steve，”他几乎哽咽，“你是我的神。”

Steve叹气，无奈地拥住眼前的人，他将下巴搁在他的肩窝，手掌抚上他的后脑，让指隙扫顺着柔顺的发丝，另一手臂紧紧地箍住他的腰，将人锁在胸前。“傻瓜，”他说，一字一句，“你才是我的天使。从很久以前开始就是。”

5.  
他们又吻在一起，热切地。Bucky感觉自己几乎要被Steve赤裸的体温灼伤。

他们的手在彼此身上毫无章法地游走，配合着粗重凌乱的呼吸，覆盖、抚摸、揉捏，力度并不轻柔，却没有人吃痛地退缩。他们都太过渴望对方，以至于毫无保留地用原始鲁莽的方式肆意宣泄爱意，再把扑面而来的热烈一滴不剩地全盘接收，无论那是不是过盛至伤到自己。Steve凭着本能撕扯掉Bucky沾着酒气的衬衫，随手丢在一旁，迫不及待地覆上那修长的脖颈啃咬。Bucky喘息着向后仰头，承受着属于口腔内壁的柔软湿润和属于齿间的坚硬刺痛，掌心抚上Steve的裆部。

Steve从肩颈转而咬上他的乳首时，他正好解开Steve的皮带，剥开拉链，将那个火热坚挺的巨物握在自己手中。明明自己身下也硬得发疼，他却只将注意力放在Steve的玩意上，想要好好照顾它、取悦它，无论以何种方式，无论自己会为此付出什么。他的手上下移动起来，从开始的缓慢逐渐加快到稳定的节奏，拇指刮过马眼的同时，Steve的舌尖转移阵地轻巧地挑拨过另一边的红果，两人一齐发出一声享受的叹息。“我爱你…Steve，Stevie，……”，Bucky无意义地重复着爱语，而Steve唇舌忙于在白皙的肉体上耕耘，在粗暴地剥落Bucky先前就被他解开过皮带的军裤后才凑上脸去，鼻尖挤鼻尖地回道：“我更爱你，Bucky…我想要你。”

性器在Bucky的手中被激发得更蓄势待发，但面对着赤裸的小鹿他突然慌了手脚。他先前从未设想过这般情景——两个男人也可以拥有性爱吗？不是口交之类的边缘性行为，而是实打实的……要怎么做呢？

Bucky看出突然停住手脚的Steve的疑惑，将Steve的手重新揽到自己背上，捧着那张英俊的脸蜻蜓点水般轻啄，说：“你有没有凡士林？”

Steve思索片刻，惊喜地说了句：“有！”，连Bucky身边都无需离开，探长手臂从办公桌的抽屉拿出一个铁罐递到Bucky眼前。在他神清气爽地走出上校的办公室去告诉Bucky他们可以住一间房后，曾有个护士只模糊地丢下一句“你会用到的”就将它塞到队长手上，没曾想此刻真的派上了用场。Bucky打开盖子，在Steve的注视下挖了一抹，将手指伸向自己身后，脸微微皱了起来。Steve紧张地问道：“这样真的可以吗？”，Bucky只对他故作轻松地笑，说：“放心吧，还有什么是你Bucky哥哥不会的。”

身下的硬物离开了Bucky带着枪茧却依然软弹的手掌又开始微微发疼，Steve再也容忍不下，抓着Bucky的手腕放回裆下，匆匆说句：“你照顾这个，我去做那个。（You take care of this. I do that.）”就沾润自己的指节，送入那隐秘的境地。甬道内湿热滑腻，还未被扩张开而紧紧收缩着，仿佛正自发地吞咽吮吸着来物。Steve捧起Bucky的脸温存地亲吻缠绵，手下却急切地增添着手指的数目还无师自通地抽插起来，令Bucky溢出情动的呻吟，小声地挠在他的心上宛若浇火，而身下燃烧地愈加旺盛。

于是他迫不及待地询问现在可否，在得到Bucky羞涩的点头应允后，一刻不缓冲撞般地将自己的阴茎送进狭窄的入口——但Bucky倒吸一口凉气，下身没能强行破开阻力一路顺风，只卡进了半个首端。四周的软肉湿漉漉地强力吸附着首端的神经，Steve爽得一声低吼，却瞧见Bucky紧咬着下唇，眉头几乎皱成一团，双眼里是破碎的神色。心在一瞬紧提了起来，神智从烧热的欲火中被猛然拉回，天，他怎么会鬼迷心窍至此，说着爱Bucky的话却做着伤害Bucky的行为？

他下意识想要退出，语无伦次地念叨“Bucky你还好吗？”“天啊我都在干些什么”“我很抱歉”，但Bucky摁住他的腰，直视着他的双眼咬牙切齿地说：“进来。”

他眼眶通红，眼神用上所有的狠戾但看起来仍只是奶猫舞爪——至少在Steve眼里如此。Steve轻叹一口气，在鼓胀的柱身上抹上更多润滑，浅吻着Bucky的眼角、鼻尖让环绕的空气更温热放松，重新将自己一寸一寸慢慢推了进去。这一次Bucky没有再皱眉，只是轻轻地小口喘着气，抓着Steve腰间的手指不自知地越陷越深。

肠道被巨物劈开的感觉算不上太好，下身被撑得满满当当，连周围的肌肉都紧绷起来。但当Steve缓慢地前后摇动起后，异样的快感代替了最初的不适逐渐扩散变强，性爱的快乐从交合处渲到四肢遍体在脑中叫嚣，Bucky的目光逐渐迷离，嘴唇不自觉地张开，喉头溢出不太连续的轻细的呻吟。

节奏舒适的律动持续了一阵，两人的身体和头脑都已然被化开，尽情地沉醉在情热里。没有预兆的，Steve两条粗壮的手臂突然勾住Bucky的大腿，猛地提起到自己腰际，同时身下是一记重重的直抵甬道深处的撞击，Bucky尖叫一声，慌乱地缠住Steve的腰，却免不了被直击重点带来的强烈快意，那样猝不及防又汹涌如潮，以至于脑内像炸开了烟花般眩目绚烂。随之而来的是Steve越来越用力的冲撞，竟无师自通地摸清了诀窍，每一下都撞在那最美妙的秘境，让Bucky的尖叫一声比一声飘然、浪荡。

“我做对了，是吗？”冲撞的空隙，他甚至还有闲情逗趣意乱情迷的情人。

“对，对…你永远都是对的，你是最好的……”Bucky艰难地在断断续续的呻吟中找回发音方法组织成语句回应，每一句话都让Steve愈加兴趣盎然。Steve从Bucky胯下脱出双手绕到腋下托举着他，在动作的空隙，Bucky失去大部分支撑跌坐在阴茎上，冲击变为以体重为计量的挤压，甚至进得比先前更深，更让人欲罢不能。Steve饶有兴味地看着Bucky平缓不下地尖叫，大口喘气，眼眶含满生理性的泪水，却像个青春期的坏男孩一样继续欺负心爱的人，换来软绵绵的拳头和酥麻的拒绝话语，但身体却诚实地应和着、灼烧着。一波又一波的热潮将二人送上更高的极乐之地，只属于他们彼此的，灵魂与肉体结合的极乐之境。

高潮来临时，他们急切地吻在一起。他们是如此默契，连释放都心照不宣地在同一时刻，液体滚烫地灌进肠道深处或喷射在对方的腹肌上，都是欢愉的果实。他们深情地交换唾沫、缠绵唇舌，爱语从间隙里自然地漏出，并不需要着重强调，只是代替肉体轻飘飘但笃定地吻在对方心上。

“作为一个处男，”Bucky说，满足的神情染上俏皮，“你做的很不错。”

“是吗？那Bucky哥哥是不是处男？”

Bucky却羞赧了，低下头去不出声，半晌才嗔怪地吐出一句话：“你明明知道。”

确实，Bucky早已不是处男，但他在某种范畴里又是。他的身前有些经验，身后却是初次被开垦，被一个男人，被自己从小到大的挚友——或许现在是他的情人了。而以后无论前后，都只会为这个男人而动情，也只被他俘获。

“是的我都知道，Bucky，我都知道。”Steve安慰地抚摸Bucky的脸颊，抱起人，被落在脚踝的军裤磕磕绊绊地走向自己的床安置好。单人床对于一个壮汉都太过狭窄，他将双人间的另一张床推移过来拼接在一起，蹬去碍事的长裤，搂着Bucky躺下。

Bucky却成了那个逗趣情人的人：“你都知道？那你来说说你知道我什么时候爱上你的？”他眼波流转，舔了下唇，“或者你什么时候爱上我的？”

Steve一时语塞，眼珠子左右转，却张开口半天说不出话。空气弥漫着恬适寂静了一会，他抱紧Bucky，紧贴着的胸膛是两颗以同一频率跳动的心，连声音都能通过胸腔传播、经过共鸣放大后在耳边嗡嗡作响。

他说：“我确实不知道…Bucky，爱上一个人有确切的时间点吗？有些人可能是因为心动的一刻而坠入爱河，但对我来说，只是爱的种子早已种下，在日复一日的你的陪伴里生根发芽、日益繁盛而已……量变产生质变，但变质的那一刻早已淹没在我和你青梅竹马的漫长的时间长流里，没有办法追溯探查。如果非要给出一个答案，也许播种的那一刻就是见到你的第一眼。”

Bucky将脸埋在他的胸前默默听着，肌肤相连处一片滚烫。

他继续说：“有时候枝叶长得太过茂盛，会让人忘了它为何而生，所以需要一阵风将层层茎叶拨开，露出藏在里头的果实，鲜红的，熟透的，娇艳欲滴。噢，原来那是我对你的爱，早已成熟，只是在等待被发现。”

他低下头捏起Bucky的脸颊：“红得跟你现在的脸蛋似的。”

6.  
相贴的下身早已不经意间再次抬头，在并成的简陋双人床上再续情事顺理成章。方才释放的液体还残留在Bucky体内，让再次进入容易许多，几乎没有像初次那般的什么痛苦，Steve将阴茎顺畅地一推到底。

有了第一次经验，一切都进行得更流畅，Steve熟稔地照顾情人的各处敏感点，身下的节奏力度都恰到好处。肉体的拍打声混着抑制不住的呻吟与隐忍的低吼充斥了不大的房间，甚至时而传来一阵令人羞耻的回声，如同混杂着酒气、年轻男人荷尔蒙的汗味和难以形容的体液的气味一般，在室内辗转回旋，钻入每个角落，留下偷欢的证据。Steve也在做着同样的事——他吮吻出一又一个吻痕，在Bucky身上留下属于自己的印记，暗红色与指痕的青紫、咬痕的鲜红点点缀在小鹿白皙的胴体上，触目惊心但更勾起人心底淫荡的兽性。他不断地索取、掠夺、占有，像一头真正的野兽一样将雄鹿吞吃入腹。

雄鹿也乐在其中。他孩童时就总在迁就、纵容倔强的豆芽，对这种事可以说习以为常，现在到了床上也容忍着小兽过于激烈的侵入而无怨言，只有在快感过载或疼痛难忍时才稍作抵抗。他总是这样，爱他、保护他、包容他、满足他、敬佩他、跟随他，即使自己受到伤害也在所不惜，只想看见那双蓝眼睛荡漾上欢喜的神色。一向如此。

在Bucky迎来高潮后，Steve没有顺势停下，而是将人翻了个面从后方再次进入。不应期让Bucky的身体愈加敏感，承受着过度的快感却因姿势而无法推开身后的人，在鲁莽的冲撞中逐渐脱力，先是双臂支撑不住倒下去，只留高耸的臀部迎接着撞击，再渐渐全身乏力地趴下。Steve的手从后方绕来揉捏着他的胸肌，气息叹到耳边：“Bucky撑不住了吗？”

“兔崽子，你怎么还能……快点射！”Bucky疲惫地说，咬牙切齿，语句在身体的摆动中碎成几段。

Steve的声音染上笑意：“你忘了，血清可是让我拥有了四倍力啊。男人第一次都早泄，现在才是我的真正实力。”

Bucky闷声嗯唔几声，手指几乎将身下的床单攥烂。Steve将自己的手臂递上让身下人发泄在自己身上，再轻轻吮吻着他的耳垂与脸侧安抚，仿佛给炸毛的小野猫顺毛。野猫哼哼哧哧的，表面上十分不悦，却转过脸与他接吻，唇齿间浓情蜜意不褪。

不知肉体撞击夹杂着两种频率的呻吟的声音持续回荡了多久，Bucky再次高潮后，Steve才终于释放，精液一股脑地灌进深处，却因过满而混着先前那次的一齐流了出来，挂在湿淋淋的小洞边。Steve背拥着Bucky躺下，耳鬓厮磨了一会，将困得昏昏欲睡的人抱到浴室。

“你干嘛……我要睡觉……”Bucky困倦的声音黏糊糊的。

“乖，洗了澡再睡，你一身酒味呢。还有里头的东西不清理出来会生病的。”

Bucky嘴上抱怨，倒也由着人摆弄自己。军营的浴室没有浴缸，两人面对面站着，水从上方的花洒留下来，落到发旋分流，断成水珠带着温度飘向另一个人，渐渐大起来后像雨幕一般笼罩住他们，并不滚烫却浅浅地暖着，平静了欲火焚烧后的身心。Steve细致地清洗被自己弄得一塌糊涂的人，仿佛在对待一件举世无双的珍品，和十几分钟前顽劣过激的模样判若两人。Bucky气恼地指出这个事实，却被厚着脸皮凑上来亲，顶着一双正义的蓝眼睛振振有词地为自己辩解，一点儿也没有美国队长深明大义的样子。算了吧，Bucky想，谁让你爱他呢。

谁让你爱他的严肃正直，更爱他这些只在你面前的孩子气呢。

他的爱，也像Steve说的那样，早就生根发芽了呀。地表上的枝叶繁盛倒是其次，土里蜿蜒盘虬的根长得强壮、扎得极深，见缝插针地钻进了心房的每一个角落，互相勾连成了包裹占据了整颗心的死结。不可动摇，不可摘除。

气温最低的深夜时分，Steve和Bucky却在最温暖的怀抱里相拥入眠。年轻人少不更事，意气风发，只知道刚刚获得了最爱的人，做着队长和中士并肩杀敌锦衣还乡的梦。夜还很长，身还很暖，梦也还很甜蜜，没有人知道未来会发生什么，只酣畅地享用现有的时光，但是在噩梦来临之前，此刻他们是世上最幸福的一双人。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是很早之前就在脑中有雏形的，总觉得在小酒馆卡特当巴基是空气地邀请了队长之后，巴基一定会暗自伤心吃醋的，那么也许就会任性一回，跑到谁也找不到的地方去酗酒。酒后吐真言，在队长找到他后，是否就会戳破这层多年的窗户纸？将这个过程写出来是我的初衷，成品自己感觉还勉强算满意，希望各位看官能在文章里感受到队詹戳破前后的微妙氛围和初夜的青涩黄暴，谢谢大家💛


End file.
